


A Good Idea

by zouology



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Submissive!Zayn, face fucking, i'm sorry i really haven't wrote in a year, kind of, liam cant believe hes that lucky basically, the title fucking sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouology/pseuds/zouology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn asks and Liam eagerly gives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(or, I haven't written in a year so why not start with blowjobs?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

Liam is not going to lie. He's thought about it, of course he has, and he's sure that everyone in the band has (at least _once_ ). What he's not sure of, it's if anyone has been so lucky to be in his position.

Under the heavy influence of alcohol or weed he might even admit of having dreamt about it, about Zayn's mouth wrapped around him, long eyelashes casting a shadow on his sharp cheekbones and choked whimpers leaving his throat.

But this is no dream.

Zayn is standing in front of him and he can't quite read the thoughts that swim into Liam' mind, but, if the growing bulge in his pants is anything to go by, he'd say he’s got the younger wrapped around his finger.  He's smiling now, in that charming way of his, the little bit of tongue showing behind his teeth and Liam finds himself nodding, answering to Zayn's question.

"Are you sure, mate? Looks  like you're going to faint," Zayn teases, laughs a little.

Liam really wants to shoot something witty back, maybe something Louis would say but he's _so_ eager he can't think of anything remotely funny, so he settles for a roll of his eyes and an annoyed, "Shut up Zayn!"

There's a brief moment in which Liam wonders if this was just a joke, a ridiculous bet made with the older to make fun of him, but then Zayn's eyes fall down to his groin and immediately back up to his face, showing that he was just as excited. Liam doesn’t know which God to thank first.

 

 

They're in Zayn's bedroom in no time, kissing heatedly and shedding items of clothing. It’s then that Liam notices that Zayn's hands are really amazingly quick and he gets distracted long enough to get an impatient whine from his bandmate. He learns he wants to hear more of that, and he tugs his pants and underwear down.

Zayn really _stares_ at him then and Liam feels exposed, almost under an examination. He’s never been one of the most confident about his body, but the way Zayn is looking at him now makes him feel bold, to the point where he wants to say something along the lines of _“Like what you see, darling?”_

He manages to rein it in though, not wanting Zayn to walk off.

“You’re,” Zayn starts but doesn’t seem to find the right word, for once, “I want to taste you.”

And, really, who’s Liam to refuse? So he nods dumbly as Zayn kneels in front of him.

It’s possibly everything Liam has ever wanted.

Not wasting any time, Zayn reaches for his cock and gives a tentative squeeze, pleased to get a groan from him. He jerks him until he’s fully hard and licks his lips, almost in anticipation. When he takes the tip of his cock into his mouth, Liam thinks he’s in heaven and when the older sucks on it, he’s sure of it.

Zayn is looking up at him, who’s obviously looking right back, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight, still a little bewildered.

It’s simply glorious and Zayn has never looked prettier.

He threads his fingers through the black hair, something he wouldn’t be able to do in any other situation, and pulls it a little when Zayn takes him deeper. He earns a sound in between a moan and a yelp in return, so he does it again and again as Zayn sinks on him and sucks, hollowing his cheeks.

Liam realises that no, _of course_ , he’s not the first in this circumstance, not when Zayn is capable of deepthroating like that in one go. He’s so far from caring too, not when everything is like in his dreams, even the eyelashes’ shadow on Zayn’s cheeks.

He can’t really stop the moans that are falling from his lips or the way his hips are stuttering, unable to stay still, nor does he try to.

Zayn doesn’t fight against it either, lets his jaw go slack and tries to relax his throat, pressing his fingers into the flesh of Liam’ thighs, waiting for him to notice.

When Liam _does_ notice and understands it’s an invitation he almost comes on the spot.

“You like it like that?” He asks, breathlessly, tightening his grip on Zayn’s hair. He wants to cry when the raven haired lad manages a small nod, accompanied with a low moan and he has to close his eyes and curse in every language he knows into his mind to calm down.

Zayn gets impatient, pinches Liam’ side hard enough to sting, while the other hand is occupied palming himself through the boxers. He only notices the boy’s restrain now and he feels a little guilty about it before reminding himself his current place, helped by Zayn’s burning eyes.

“Lil’ eager, huh?” he chuckles weakly, hypocritical, but he finally thrusts  into Zayn’s waiting mouth, distracting him long enough to forget the remark he probably wanted to spit afterwards.

It’s easier after that, hips moving rhythmically and almost by their own will, pushing his dick further into Zayn. Their moans blend together in the thick air of the room, Zayn’s strangled little groans and Liam’ higher, louder ones.

Liam is too lost into watching Zayn, eyes squeezed shut and spit dribbling out his mouth, too focused into chasing his own release that he forgets to warn when he comes.

He’s horrified for a couple of seconds, watching Zayn sputter and cough as he tries to swallow Liam’ load. He can’t help a satisfied smile spread on his face though when the other gives him a murderous stare, muttering “asshole” with rough voice.

“You’ve come just by this? Without even a proper handjob?” Liam smiles wider, not really knowing what to do with this new piece of information. It’s pure gold and he’s probably going to think about it for the rest of his life.

“Shut up,” Zayn says bitterly, his turn for a lame comeback, wondering if bringing Liam into this was a good idea.

 

It turns out to be, Zayn learns, when after tucking his cock back into his sweatpants Liam offers him an ice cream and a promise for something in return, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad you've made it down here! Please show me some love or comment, I really need some feedback! x


End file.
